federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Onick Devrix
Onick Devrix is the hot shot Devrix nephew who loves his fame and position in the First House. He enjoys the wealth and lifestyle that the family brings, including rich clothes, food, shuttles, apartments and more. With a control issues, he struggles to form any meaningful relationships. Background Information When his mother died in a shuttle accident in 2401, the boys were not permitted to take over leadership of the first house because they were too young and males. With no other heirs available, leadership defaulted to their Uncle Avandar. Remaining in the shadows, Onick became fiercely independent. When his father remarried a woman named Trissa, Onick was a victim of abuse at this woman's hand, losing his virginity to his step-mother. The abuse continued until he married his wife Willow - the only person to know of the abuse until he finally told his Uncle in 2410. Personal Life Willow Sparks Willow Sparks(2410-2411; 2416-2417): Onick met his ex-lover when she began to work as a nanny in the Devrix residence. When Onick got his eye on her, he found her submissive personality appealing. Eventually they started a relationship which mostly relied on his control over her. Signing a contact, the two got closer than anyone before had with Onick. When Willow and Onick went to the terraformation project his brother ran, Willow got pregnant and they were married. Eventually they broke up due to Onick's jealously with how much attention the baby would receive. The pair continued to have a rocky relationship over custody issues. When Willow later became mentally ill and tried to commit suicide, Onick realized how much he loved her. He helped her raise her baby with another baby and supported her throw her stay at a hospital. The relationship ultimately failed, however due to the severity of Willow's mental health issues. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Verma Elleth Onick met his second wife, Verma Elleth, through House families. She is the sister of the First Husband of Betazed and the two had been set up to be a match. Just off a bad break up, Onick was looking for something more and eloped with Verma on their second date. While only recently acquainted the two found they had many commonalities and complimented each other's personalities. They have one child. Previous Spouse(s) Lara Alarth Onick met his first wife, Lara Alarth, through an arranged marriage set up by Aaple Richardson, the proxy leader of the First House. They married, and Lara quickly conceived only to lose the child in her 7th month. This loss crippled their relationship and were never able to regain what they had. Her House etiquette made it difficult for them to bond on a real level and Lara eventually left Onick for her first love - Arik Talone. Children Onick has one child with Willow Sparks named Dekoa Devrix (played by Alexa Gerasimovich). Onick has one child with Verma Elleth named Rixton Devrix. Education and Career Onick went to the University of Rixx from 2397-2411 where he graduated with a degree in Business. 2 Onick Devrix Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2390 Category:All Characters